


The Death of an Angel

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Heavy Angst, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec is kidnapped and subjected to unspeakable horrors.





	The Death of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written as requested!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          It was late in the evening when Alec patrolled the streets with Jace. After becoming head of the institute, he knew it was always going to be a struggle to be able to experience the rush of the hunt again; running the Institute was his top priority. This assignment was a simple collection. A vampire child had been causing problems down town and needed to be reigned in, if not put down. Alec hoped it wouldn’t resort to the latter.

          “We should separate,” Alec whispered as they reached a point in their trail that led around in two parts, both ended up at their destination. “We don’t want to give him a way out.”

          Jace nodded and pulled out his blade, taking the right hand side while Alec took the left.

He managed to navigate the streets. Everything was quiet save a few homeless people setting up along the edges of the pavements. Alec pulled out his stele and activated his heightened hearing rune.

          Alec snapped his head around and drew his bow before he realized he was surrounded by vampires, their teeth baring. There must’ve been about thirty of them. He reached for his phone, but one of them was too quick, grabbing his wrist and boring deep into his eyes. “You will come with us Shadowhunter,” he hissed in his ear. Alec was grateful that he had been trained to resist encantos as he tried to pull away only to have his vision go black. Some kind of sack was put over his head as he struggled and several pairs of hands held him still.

Alec wasn’t sure how long he’d been dragged around, or where he’d been dragged to, but he was shoved to the floor where his knees hit hard and he crumpled down onto his side. He was aware of the bonds around his wrists holding his hands behind his back. If he moved them too much, it pulled tight on something wrapped around his neck that had been attached to them.

Opting to avoid strangling himself, he lay still, trying to calm his breathing. He was the head of the New York Institute. If these vampires had any sense, they weren’t going to go far with this scaremongering.

          “I was hoping you’d show your face.” The clicking of heels on hard floor and the familiar voice made him want to throw up.

          “Camille,” he breathed out. The heat from his breath caused the sack around his head to lose part of the oxygen there, muffling his words. He felt four hands on his shoulders being shoved down to kneel before the mask was ripped off his head, wincing at the artificial lights in the room. Eyes beginning to focus, he could make out how the room was filled with vampires. Then he saw Camille, dressed in scarlet and looking over at him, smirking devilishly.

          “Alec Lightwood. Welcome.” She held her arms out to the room.

          “You should be in Idris,” he spat.

          “Should. But I’m not. Do you really think Magnus would send me to the mercy of the Clave?” She walked over and stood by him, running her fingers through his hair. “Magnus loves  _ me _ . He wouldn’t dream of it.”

          “You’re lying.” Alec knew she was because he had received confirmation she was there; she must’ve escaped. “What do you want?” He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on here, but it beginning to make him feel uneasy. It didn’t help that the other vampires had their fangs out and a couple were starting to play with their zippers.

          “Maybe I am…” She smirked and gripped his hair, tilting his head back as she sank down into a chair that one of her subordinates had brought over. He hadn't even noticed. Fucking vampire speed.

She leant down and kissed the skin at the base of his neck. “You’re strong to resist,” she murmured into his skin. “But you won’t be able to for long…”

          Alec grit his teeth as he felt her pierce the vein on his neck. He struggled, but her strength was too much for him as he felt himself becoming lightheaded. The vampires started to get excited as they watched their leader. 

          It felt like hours, but it was only minutes later that Camille panted, pulling back. Blood ran down her chin and stained the bosom of her dress with a darker shade. Alec was weak and woozy from blood loss and his head rested on her chest as she had positioned his kneeling body between her legs on the floor, the slit up her dress allowing her legs to part just enough.

Licking her teeth, she groaned and leant to lick the wounds, causing Alec to gasp and shiver beneath her. Her arms wrapped protectively around him to keep him close from where her minions could smell his angelic blood and were getting far too rowdy. Alec Lightwood would belong to her, no one would taste him until he was under her spell.

          Alec felt on top of the world. The burning in his neck turned from sharp pain to a dull ache and the tongue pressing into each puncture was setting his skin on fire as he tried to move, but couldn’t physically get the strength. He felt the ground beneath him turn soft and squishy as he swayed and groaned. His body felt like mush and all of his insides seemed to melt away. Was this what it felt like to be high? Or was this just something entirely new?

          Camille pressed a kiss to Alec’s head. The Shadowhunter was swaying in place as he seemed to drop like a dead weight against her. She kept him cradled and lapped at the wounds before she pressed her teeth in on the opposite side over his rune. She moaned into it as his body tensed suddenly. 

She was reaching his limit as his body began to go into shock. He made a low groan and his body convulsed as she lowered him to the floor, straddling his body and continuing to drink him down. The growls and cheers around the vampires chanted for their leader to keep on sucking him dry.

          Alec’s skin was almost white. His clenching fists loosened and what was almost his last breath slipped out before Camille pulled herself back, groaning and running her hands through his hair. Blood dripped down from her mouth more profusely than before. She panted and licked her lips before running her hands up his chest.

Her minions were becoming more raucous as they grew impatient. Placing her talon-like fingernails into her mouth she tore the skin within, the blood trickling down and mixing with Alec’s on her chin and body.

Leaning down, she pulled open Alec’s lips, sucking in and letting the blood drip out. Her saliva pooled in Alec’s throat. Smirking through red-stained teeth as he choked, she pushed him away from her and she let him drop to his side with a thud. He didn’t move, already unconscious from the draining. She dropped to her knees to push his head back again, letting more and more of her blood pour into his open mouth. What didn’t get swallowed on reflex was spilling to the floor around his head. Finally she stood up, looking round the room and stepping back, her work was done.

What happened to Alec Lightwood now was no longer her problem.

          “What, so you’ll just leave him now?”

          “Yes.” Camille smiled round sweetly as Raphael shook his head. “I suppose you could make him more comfortable for the boys?” She stroked her hand over his chest and up to his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. 

← X →

          When Alec woke, he felt like his body cold. He choked out a breath and tasted something metallic in his mouth. Feeling a slight sting in his leg, he glanced down at his feet. A man sat, fangs buried deep into his calf. Growling and kicking him away, Alec tried to reach for him before he was yanked back, gasping and holding his hand to his neck. A thick metal ring was around it still, but his hands were no longer bound. Following the collar, he found a chain on one end that was pulled taut.

          “Don’t struggle, little falling Angel. This can be enjoyable for us all.” The vampire who had been at his leg was holding the end of the chain. Alec’s eyes ran over it, following the trail under the slightly uncomfortable spring mattress he was on. The chain fed through the middle so it could be pulled tight and render him helpless at any moment. A slight rush of panic ran through him.

          “A-All?” His voice was hoarse and throat sore. He put a hand to it before catching his fingertips on a wound there. He hissed and arched his back off the bed as a rush of arousal ran through him.

          “Look at him,” a voice he hadn’t heard yet was to his left.

          “He’s gonna be a squealer,” another voice said. He could only assume it would be breathless if it was capable of such a thing.

          “I want to go first.”

Alec felt a hand on his chest, pulling at the hairs there. Then he realized his was naked. Gasping and blushing brightly, he tried to shy away.

          “It twitched…” A larger, bulked out man walked forward. His black hair was long and framing his pale face as he took hold of Alec’s limp cock. 

          “P-Please.” Alec tried to turn his hips, but a large hand pulled him flat once more. He cried out as he felt someone bite into the sole of his foot. He tried to kick out, but the endorphins spread through his veins as they emptied slowly. It was electrifying his system. He moaned out loud and started to come alive in the man’s hand that was starting to give short tugs to his now hardening cock.

          “Can I suck him?”

          “Can he suck me?”

          “Fuck, he looks so tight.”

          “Let’s make him nice and loose.”

          “Which hole are we talking about?”

Alec opened his mouth as two fingers were pressed between his lips. He sucked on them and tried to reach his hands out for anything to grab. There were no sheets on the mattress, but sanitation was the last thing on his mind right now. As he felt out the man’s forearm who worked his penis. He dug his nails into the muscles, eyes rolling as the fingers in his mouth pushed further down. 

There were whispers around him, shuffles in the dark. Suddenly there were more teeth in his skin, this time just above the base of his dick, his hips jolted and he began to feel weak. Being bitten so close to his erection, he thought the blood would drain from his cock, but it didn’t. If anything, the pain pushed him over the edge. His body spasmed as he shot his load across the sucking vampires face.

          Approving hums and groans surrounded him and he felt the chain loosen. Sitting up panting and grabbing the closest vampire he could, Alec pressed his face to their chest and bit down on his nipple. He moaned loudly as at least six different hands began to grope him, feeling him out like a blind man on braille.

The sensations running through him were sending his body into overdrive. Alec felt his head be pushed down until he was nuzzling into the vampire's pubic hair, mouthing the base. Alec’s hands gripped at the vampires thighs as he felt his own hips pulled up from the bed. Ass in the air, he ran his lips in desperate open mouthed kisses down the cock now against his face.

          When he felt his ass cheeks spread and a bite into the skin above his hole, he shuddered in delight. He could feel the blood trickle down, slicking the middle, his puckered skin clenching around the warm liquid and suddenly he lost even more control of his body. Taking the erection in his hand deep into his throat, he worked it with his tongue as the first of what he could only hope was many fingers shoved into him.

Crying out around the pulsing shaft, his eyes watered. He couldn’t feel the burn, the pain, only the pleasure as one finger turned to three, his own blood providing the lubrication.

          “Fuck, he’s got a good mouth.” Alec heard a gasp above him before he was yanked off by his hair, eyes clenching shut as the hot spray coated just above his eyebrow and across his shoulder. It was only a moment before a hand pulled his head away and another hot cock was pushed between his lips; he took it in, hungry for more. 

          Alec was burning up from the expletives around him. He rocked his hips onto the fingers before they were pulled out and instantly replaced with a solid cock. It thrust all the way in, causing him to choke on the one in his mouth. He cried out and trying to pull away, the chain was pulled harshly and his head slammed into the old springs beneath him. The cock yanked from his mouth in the process.

Then it began. The relentless slam into his ass as his hands gripped the bed, his chest heaving as the pleasure rushed through him, his prostate hit every time.

          “He’s like a virgin, he’s so tight.”

          “Fuck, was he a virgin? I fucking hope so.”

          “No, he wasn’t.”

          “Shut the fuck up, would ya?” the vampire drilling into him spat back at the others. “You’re. Ruinin’. This!” he growled with each thrust before Alec’s head was turned. His body twisted and then the erection was back in his throat. The vampire began to thrust down into his mouth as the other continued to fuck his ass.

          “Give me his hand,” someone groaned from the side. He felt his hand press to smooth skin and he instinctively curled his fingers around what he could only guess was another cock.

          He tensed as he felt another hot spurt over his back and then a third across this ass cheeks. The cock inside him filled him deeply before being pulled out.

Alec looked up through glassy, watering eyes as he was still having his face fucked. He choked and tried once more to pull away as the hot essence spilt down his throat and blocked his airways.

          A loud echo of laughter ran through the room as the softening dick was pulled out as he swallowed and coughed up what he couldn’t. He breathed harshly and rolled onto his side, wishing he hadn’t as he felt the cum in his hole begin to trickle, soaking the mattress. Though, impressively, he still worked his fingers over the organ his hand was holding. He was waiting for that groan and now familiar feel of cum splattering his hand and arm before it dropped to the bed. He was exhausted.

          Eyes fluttering shut, he shook his head as he felt more teeth delve into him, this time over his chest around his nipple. The suckling made him feel woozy and he opened his mouth when offered something to drink. The metallic taste, sharp and disgusting, made him try and spit it out in disgust before his legs were pulled apart and another cock was thrust in without warning.

Crying out, he began to thrash about. He didn’t want this, but he did at the same time. He was grabbing another hard cock before he even had time to focus, jamming it into his mouth and moaning at the feel of it. He wanted to taste all of them. He wanted them to fill him and pleasure him, use him and bend him to whatever shape they needed. Alec wanted to be taken apart and put back together. His erection strained, but he didn’t care, not when there were so many to please around him.

          Looking around, he could make out around a dozen faces, there were probably more, but he was too lost as his legs were bent over, knees pushed into his chest as the pounding got harder and harder. The pulse inside him made him bite down on the cock he held in his lips.

There was a cry of pain above him and he was suddenly left entirely empty, whining needily as he tried to search out anyone who wanted him.

          Laughing around him, he heard someone cursing. Probably the vampire whose dick he’d nearly bitten off. Alec was about to open his mouth to cry for more, for the pleasure to continue, when he was hit with another squirt of liquid and another cock thrust inside his quivering hole. He moaned obscenely and rocked his hips, his body coming alive once more, and then he had two thick cock heads pressed either sides of his face. Taking both of them in his hands, he began to fist them, using his tongue and lips on them in turn. Another set of fangs bit sharply into his side had him arching and groaning as he released for a second time, hitting his own chin and chest with the force of his orgasm.

          Alec only knew pleasure. He knew only that he wanted to feel this and continue to feel this. Cock after cock, cum after cum, he was dripping and sticky. His ass was stretched and raw while his arms ached and throat burned. 

The taste in his mouth was so salty. The remains of what he was struggling to swallow was stuck in his gums and to the roof of his mouth, claggy and thick. The chain was pulled and he felt himself choke, gasping and wincing as another bout of cum hit his face.

          He lost count of the amount of vampires who used him as a pincushion for their fangs, a basin for their cum and a toy for their desires.

A large hand ran through the fluids across his body, matting it into the hair on his chest, mixing it with the blood that spotted his skin from the punctures.

          “My turn.” The bulked up man, who had jacked him off earlier, stood over him. He flipped him onto his stomach before pushing his face down into his own bodily fluids that had leaked onto the mattress previously.

          “Yes,” Alec drawled. He was clawing weakly at the edges of the mattress, body weak from the treatment and the draining off his blood. His eyes slipped shut and jaw fell slack when the man push into his willing body. He was much bigger than the rest and it took the breath from his lungs as he was filled entirely. There were cheers around him before the pounding began. His body creased in and he heard the sounds of slapping skin, of slipping fingers down erections as he could see those around him jacking off at the sight. 

          And what a sight it must be…

It didn’t take long and Alec was crying out by the time his hole was emptied. The larger vampire held his dick against Alec’s back as he pumped out his orgasm, coating him in yet more cum to add to the collection on his body. Dropping down to the bed, he panted and clenched his eyes shut as the vampires seemed to reach their orgasms and hit him again and again.

          “Don’t you think that’s enough? You’ve had your fun,” a familiar voice echoed through the room. Alec barely heard it as he slipped out of consciousness.

← X → 

Magnus was in his living room when Raphael came in, cradling the pale, lifeless body of Alec. The vampire apologized again and again, but Magnus was unhearing. He screamed out in anger, bursting the contents of his shelves. Taking Alec’s body from his friend, he laid him on the bed and kissed his face as tears streamed. Alec’s skin was so cold, bruised and bitten along his neck.

          “How did this happen?” Magnus sobbed as Raphael entered shortly after.

          “Camille.”

Magnus buried his face into Alec’s palm and kissed the skin. When the fingers attached began to stroke his face, the look of horror he shot at Raphael caused his friend to retreat backwards.

          “M-Magnus?” Alec groaned and shivered. His eyes opened as he looked around. His body ached, but it also felt alive. 

It was just a dream...He’d woken up in his home with his boyfriend by his side. He breathed in and felt no air enter his lungs. Sitting up slowly, he saw the look of pain on Magnus’ face, the guilt on Raphael’s behind him. 

It wasn’t a dream...Tears fell down his face and he grabbed Magnus, the shame ran through him at the loss of control. He was dressed in his clothes once more. Raphael must have cleaned him up. Did Magnus know what happened? How Alec had wanted every second of his treatment?

          “I’m s-sorry,” Alec cried and gripped Magnus. If he let him go, he might leave him.

          Magnus saw the fangs in Alec’s mouth; he saw the signs. What Alec was apologizing for didn’t matter right now. All that mattered, was that Alec was here beside him. He would help him through the terrible journey that lay ahead for him. There was only going to be pain, and if Alec didn’t have Magnus, he wasn’t sure he’d survive the hardship.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
